Hate to Love!
by maddielove329
Summary: AJ was RAW GM and Punk was WWE Champion dating Lita! Punk and AJ has always hated each other. Lita and AJ has always hated each other. But will AJ and Punk grow out of the hate? Your just going to have to read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Here's Chapter One Of My Brand New Story! **

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

**Enjoy!**

AJ POV

I was sitting in my office with my feet up on my desk on my phone.

"Yeah mom. I'm going to try to come down for dad's birthday." I said. I haven't seen my family in a year and I'm a big family person so it's hard being away from them.

"Well I can't wait to see you." She said.

"What day is it supposed to be again?" I asked.

"Next Wednesday." I turned around to the board in my office and wrote down the day. "Well honey I have to go." She said.

"Okay I'll call you later. Bye love you." She said it back and then we hung up. I turned to the TV and watched as Daniel Bryan was kicking Sheamus in the chest. I then heard a knock at the door.

"Come in!" I yelled as Sheamus gave Daniel the Brogue Kick.

"Uh AJ Paul Heyman and Punk will like to talk to you." My assistant, Layla, said. I nodded and waved for them to come in. I put my feet back on the desk and watched as they walked in. Paul wearing a suit and tie and Punk wearing a sweatshirt and a pair of athletic shorts.

"Ms. AJ Lee." Paul said holding out his hand for me to shake it. I looked at it and looked back at him. He nodded and proceeded.

"Punk and myself would like to know why he doesn't have a match tonight. I mean he is WWE Champion." Paul said pointing to the belt. "I think he deserves a match." Paul said. I took my feet off my desk and walked to the front of my desk and sat on it.

"Well the reason Punk doesn't have a match tonight is because he doesn't need one." I said with a smirk on my face.

"What do you need I don't need one?" Punk asked in a angry tone.

"You have a Championship match on Sunday. You don't need one." I said.

"You know what Punk let's just go." Paul said trying to pull back Punk.

"You go ahead Paul." Punk said not taking his eyes off of me.

"That's not such a good idea-" Paul began to say.

"Go!" Punk yelled. Paul nodded and left shutting the door behind him.

"Let me tell you something, Ms. AJ." Punk said in a mocking tone stepping closer to me inches away from my face. "I will not be treated like this. I need a match." He said.

"Well good luck with getting one before Sunday because I'm sure enough not going to give you one." I said. He grinted his teeth and slammed his fist down on the desk, very close to hitting me.

"You need to leave, now." I said standing straight up and pointing to the door.

"You know what screw you!" Punk said and knocked the picture of my family off my desk and stormed out slamming the door behind him.

I bent down next to the broken glass on the floor crying as I saw the ruined picture. Layla walked in and saw me looking at it. She walked over to me and rubbed my back.

"I'm sorry." She whispered and I just kept on crying. Why does he hate me so much?

Punk POV

I was so furious when I left her office. I stormed in my locker room and started throwing things around. I was so mad that I didn't even notice that Lita had walked in.

"What the hell are you doing?" She asked. I turned around quick and shook my head.

"It's AJ." I said.

"Again. I'm telling you I'm going to rip the twig in half." Lita said. Lita and AJ never got along and Lita hated it whenever AJ did something to me.

"It's okay. I can handle my self." I said sitting down on the couch.

"Well you can't hit a girl. So I'm going to do it for you." She said and started to walk out.

"Woah no!" I said getting up and shutting the door before she could walk out. "I could get in trouble possibly fired if you do that." I said. "Just sit down." I said guiding her to the couch.

When we sat down I put my arm around her and she leaned down on my chest.

"I just don't like her." Lita said.

"I know. But I promise you she won't be treating me like crap for long." I said. She sat up and looked at me.

"What are you going to do?" She asked me with a concerned look on her face.

"You'll see." I winked at her with a smirk on my face. She smiled and kissed me, then put her head back down on my chest. I sat there looking at the TV watching John Cena beat up Randy Orton. I rubbed her head and she fell asleep in my arms. I was going to teach AJ a lesson and no one will stop me.

**I hope you liked it! I'm sorry I ended the last one I just couldn't come up with any ideas. But I will try to make this one longer. Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's Chapter Two!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

**ENJOY!**

Phil POV

I still didn't know what I was going to do to AJ. She deserved to be fired for not letting me have my match. I was sitting down in the airport with Lita asleep in my arms. I saw AJ walk in with her bag and she went and sat down next to Layla. She looked over at me and rolled her eyes but I didn't take my eyes off her. I kissed Lita's head and stroked it with the arm I had around her. Paul walks over to me and Lita.

"Hey Phil. Did you ever talk to AJ about the match? Your going to need one tonight to prepare you for the match on Sunday." Paul said sitting down next to me.

"No but I will." I said looking back over at AJ. She stood up and started walking to the food court.

"I think I can right now." I said getting up and walking towards her. She turned around and saw me coming and rolled her eyes.

"What do you want, Phil?" She asked.

"We need to talk." I said taking her arm and pulling her to the side.

"What? What do you want to talk about?" She asked me with her arms crossed.

"My match. I need a match tonight. You have to understand." I said.

"It's not my choice." She said.

"What do you mean?" I didn't know that it wasn't her choice. She always makes the matches ideas.

"Stephanie and Hunter told me to not let you have a match until Sunday. I have to follow their instructions." She said starting to walk away.

"Wait." I said grabbing her wrist and pulling her around.

"What?" She said again.

"Can you talk to them for me?" I asked her.

"I'm not going to get fired and besides you have been mean to me." She said walking away and this time I let her.

I walked back to Paul and sat down.

"So are you going to have a match tonight?" He asked.

"No." I said.

"I can't believe it. She still won't let you have a match." Paul said throwing his hands up in frustration.

"No it isn't her it's Hunter and Stephanie. They told her not to let me have a match until Sunday." I said.

"And you believe her?" Paul asked.

"Well duh what choice do I have." I said looking at Lita who was still asleep.

"Well then your not going to do good on Sunday." Paul said.

"No I will be good on Sunday and I will still be WWE Champion." I said loud. Lita then woke up.

"What the hell?" She asked.

"Sorry baby just go back to sleep." I said and I rubbed her head again. Maybe Paul was right maybe I won't do good on Sunday. Maybe I won't be WWE Champion. Can I do it? Are Stephanie and Hunter trying to make me lose it? I didn't know anything.

AJ POV

I was sitting in my office thinking about what Phil asked me. _"Can you talk to them for me?"_ I didn't know what to do. I knew who I had to talk to. I picked up my phone and called my sister.

"Hey sis." I said when she picked up.

"Oh my god hey AJ." She said I could tell she was really happy and surprised to hear from me.

"How you've been?" I asked her.

"Ugh I've been really exhausted." She said with a sigh.

"Are my nieces giving you trouble?" I asked with a snicker.

"Yes. They are crazy." She said which made us both laugh. "So what have you been up too? You and Phil still enemies?" She asked.

"Yes and nothing really. I just have a problem I need to talk to you about." I said.

"Is it about Phil?" She asked.

"Yeah. He has a match on Sunday and he doesn't have one tonight and he wants one so he can prepare himself for his match on Sunday. I'm not allowed to give him one. Stephanie and Hunter told me to not let him have one until Sunday. He asked me to talk to them. But I'm afraid to because I might get fired. But then again he is WWE Champion and he does need a match." I said letting out a big long sigh.

"Wow. You should just do what's important for your job." She said.

After talking to her for ten more minutes we hung up and I got up and walked to Hunter and Stephanie's office. I knocked on the door and walked in.

"What do you need AJ?" Hunter asked.

"I have to talk to you about Phil." I said sitting down in the chair behind them.

"What about it?" Stephanie asked.

"Well I think he needs a match tonight. He needs to be prepared for his match on Sunday." I said.

"No he does not need to be prepared." Hunter said.

"Well if he isn't then he's going to lose the WWE Championship." I said.

"Exactly that's what we want. That's what we need. He isn't fit to be Champion." Hunter said.

I can't believe it they want him to lose.

**Thanks! I hope you enjoyed it! Bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's Chapter Three!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

**ENJOY!**

AJ POV

I couldn't believe Hunter and Stephanie want Phil to lose the match. I had to tell Phil. I ran to his locker room and knocked on the door and of course Lita answered.

"Ugh what do you want?" She asked.

"I have to tell Phil something." I said looking past her to see if he was in there.

"Well he isn't here and I'm not going to let you ruin his life anymore." She said.

"It's not me that's ruining his life it's Stephanie and Hunter." I said and walked away to find him.

I walked to the all the other locker rooms and he wasn't in there. I then walked in the trainer's room and there he was sitting down talking to the doctor. He looked up when he saw me.

"Hey Phil we need to talk." I said and the doctor left the room.

"What?" He asked obviously still mad at me.

"Look I went and talked to Hunter and Stephanie." I said.

"And?"

"They don't want you to have a match because they want you to lose. They don't think you are good enough to be the WWE Champion." I said and he looked mad.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" He yelled.  
"Look calm down." I said stepping closer to him.

"No!" He said walking past me and leaning up against a wall. "I have worked for this for years and I'm not going to give up. I'm not going lose it." He said and I took a step closer inches away from him.

"Hey look it's going to be okay." I said. He looked down at me and leaned in. And I turned my head.

"You uh have a girlfriend." I said and left.

"AJ!" I heard him yell buy I kept walking away to my office.

Phil POV

I can't believe I almost kissed her. I have never liked her but maybe she wasn't that bad. I walked to go find Lita because she wasn't in the locker room. I went to see if John has seen her and when I opened up his door I saw Lita in his lap kissing him.

"What the hell?" I yelled. She jumped up and stared at me.

"Phil I am so sorry." She said.

"How long has this been going?" I asked.

"For about two months." She said looking down at the ground.

"Screw you. We're done." I said and ran out.

I couldn't believe it. I ran to AJ's office and knocked on the door. Right when she answered I pressed my lips against hers and pushed her inside and closed the door behind us.

**I hope you liked it! Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's Chapter Four!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

**ENJOY! Sorry it's been so long I have been busy with school!**

AJ POV

I hear a knock at my door and I get up from my desk and answer it and I see Phil standing at my doorway. All of a sudden he pulls me in for a kiss, pushes me in my office, and closes the door behind us. I didn't have to time to react. So I pushed him off.

"What the hell are you doing? You have a girlfriend." I said.

"I'm not dating her anymore." He said and went and sat down on the couch.

"What do you mean your not dating her anymore?" I asked him. He sat down on the edge of my couch and put his face in his hands. I walked over and sat next to him.

"Phil." I said. But he wouldn't look at me. So I took my hand and put it on the side of his face and turned him towards me so he would look at me.

"What?" He asked.

"Why aren't y'all dating anymore?" I asked him.

"Well because I was walking to my locker room and I saw her and John making out. And she told me that this has been going on for two months." He yelled and got up and started pacing around the room.

"I treated her with respect and she gives me back crap." He yelled. I got up and pulled him down for a hug to try to calm him down.

"This is not your fault." I whispered in his ear. He let go of me and then walked over to sit down on the couch.

"I'm sorry I kissed you just because I was mad." He said and rubbed his forehead with his hand.

"It's okay I'm used to people using me." I said and looked down at my feet. He looked up at me and stood up.

"What are you talking about?" He asked lifting up my chin so I could look him in the eye.

"I've always been used by guys in my life." I said. "And treated like crap, mostly by you." I said looking up at him and then turning my head.

"I'm sorry AJ about everything about all of that." He said and tried to pull me in for a hug but I stopped him.

"You should go." I said and went and sat at my desk.

"Okay." He said and walked out. I pulled my knees up to my chest and held them there and cried. Me remembering about all the stuff the other guys did to me just made me feel upset. I hated getting treated like crap and I thought that me coming to this business that it would change but apparently not.

Phil POV

I didn't know that what I was doing to her was that terrible! I couldn't believe it! After I left her office I sat down up against the wall in the locker room and waited for Daniel to come in so I could talk to him. Then John walked in and walked up to me to try and talk!

"You need to back up, now!" I said and got up in his face.

"Listen just hear me out." He said and I pushed him back.

"I SAID BACK UP NOW!" I yelled.

"I'm just trying to explain." He said keeping his distance.

"I don't want to hear your excuses on why you made out with my girl friend that I have been with for two years! Now get out!" I yelled and pushed him.

He got in my face and we both started pushing each other and that is when I picked him up and slammed him on the ground. Daniel walked in and pulled me away from him and then of course AJ had to walk in to make it all stop!

"Look this is not where your going to handle things." She said.

"I just wanted to talk to him about…" John began but then she cut him off.

"I don't care! You two are going to have a match tonight." She said and looked at the both of us and then left. I couldn't stay in here so I chased after her.

"AJ wait!" I yelled and she stopped in her tracks and turned around to face me.

"What the hell do you want?" She asked crossing her arms.

"I wanted to apologize. Me being a butt hole to you was the worst thing I have ever done. I should have never done that." I said.

"Why though? I mean what did I ever do to you?" She asked me.

"I don't know. Look I was going through a rough time then and I wanted people to feel the pain I was going through and you just looked like a easy target." I said.

"Great so I get hurt because you just wanted someone to feel your pain." She said and all I could do was look at her.

"Well you succeeded." She said and walked away.

"What the hell did you do to her this time?" Naomi asked me walking up out of nowhere.

"Look I'm just trying to fix things between us." I said.

"Well it's kind of a little to late to fix that." She said. "And one little kiss isn't going to do it." She said.

"Wait, how do you know about that?" I asked her.

"She told me I mean I am one of her best friends." She said.

"But that just happened a few minutes ago." I said.

"So what." She said and walked away.

I can't believe AJ told Naomi that I kissed her. It's not like I have feelings for her I was just pissed off about Lita cheating on me. Screw trying to fix things, she is going to pay for this.

**I hope you liked it! And once again I am sorry for it being so late I have just been really busy with school and stuff! I will try and upload another chapter today! Please put down some reviews and tell me what you thought about it! Thanks again!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter Five!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

**ENJOY!**

AJ POV

It's too late. He can't try and fix things now. I thought coming to the WWE would make everything better but it's not. He has ruined it. I got a knock at my office door and I got up from my couch and walked over to answer the door. When I opened the door Kaitlyn was standing there.

"Hey girl." She said and pulled me in for a hug. Kaitlyn was my best friend. She has been there for me through everything and she is always there for me when I need her.

"How did you find out?" I asked pulling out of the hug and shutting the door.

"You're my best friend I'm going tot know." She said.

"No seriously." I said.

"Okay fine Naomi. And I don't appreciate you telling her before me." She said and made a pouty face.

"I sorry." I said with a baby face and we both laughed and walked and sat down on the couch.

"So he really kissed you?" She asked turning to face me.

"Yeah." I said.

"Wow that's shocking." She said.

"Yeah well I'm just as shocked as you are and now he is trying to make things right." I said.

"Well I still can't believe Lita has been cheating." Kaitlyn said.

"Yeah I'm right here with you." I said and then my phone went off. And of course it was Phil.

"Are you freaking kidding me right now?" I said and then read his text.

"What? Who is it?" Kaitlyn asked.

"_Hey AJ, we need to talk now it's important. Meet me in my locker room in 5." _ I can't believe he just sent that, I thought to myself shaking my head.

"AJ, who is it?" She asked again.

"Phil, he wants me to meet him in his locker room in five minutes." I said.

"For what?" She asked sitting up straight.

"Apparently he wants to talk about something important." I said getting up.

"Wait you aren't really going are you?" She asked me standing up.

"I just want to see what's so important." I said and walked out.

Phil POV

I didn't want to make AJ's life miserable but she shouldn't have told Naomi that we kissed. I hear a knock at my door and I go and answer. AJ was standing there and she looked pissed off. I pulled her in shutting the door behind her and pushed her up against the wall getting in her face.

"What the hell?" She said.

"Why the hell would you tell Naomi that we kissed? Huh?" I yelled getting right in her face. She just stayed silent.

"Answer me!" I yelled again.

"I told her because I can okay." She said trying to wiggle out of my grip but I wasn't going to let it happen.

"No you can't you know I only did that because I was pissed." I said.

"Okay and I told her that." She said.

"I don't care. You shouldn't have told her at all. You know if this gets out it could ruin my career." I said.

"Wow you really are a ass hole you weren't trying to make thing right between us at all. You just wanted to use me and try to get in my pants just like every other guy. Well guess what it's not going to happen. You're going to be just like all the other guys trying to get in my pants but can't and looking stupid afterwards." She said.

"Oh AJ I'm not trying to get in your pants. Believe me I don't want someone like you." I said still not letting go of my grip on her.

"I don't care okay? Just leave me the hell alone and let me go." She yelled in my face by now we were inches away from each other.

"No." I said in a calm voice trying so hard to not kiss her right now.

"Please." She said. I couldn't help it I leaned in and kissed her. And to my surprise she didn't pull away. I felt something that I have never felt before kissing a girl. And I didn't want it to stop.

AJ POV

"Please." I said trying so hard to get away from him. And then he kissed me. Which was totally unexpected. I wanted to push him off so bad but then again I didn't. But I had to. I pushed him off and he stared right into my eyes with his green eyes.

"Don't ever do that again." I said and I tried to walk away. But he grabbed my wrist.

"Please." He said looking me in the eyes again.

"I can't." I said.

"Why?" He asked. I can't believe now he wants to now be nice to me.

"Why do now want to be nice to me? I mean just a second ago you were yelling at me and pinning me against a wall." I said.

"I don't know. All I know is I can't let you go without knowing what that feeling was." He said.

"What feeling?" I asked.

"I felt something that I can't explain. All I can say about it is that I have never felt it before." He said. I can't believe he just said that to me.

"You're giving me all these mixed signals. I mean first your yelling at me and then you ant to try to make things right and be nice to me and kiss me. I don't know what to do anymore." I said.

"I'm sorry." He said walking up to me and cupping my face with his face. He then started rubbing his thumb across my jawline. And I wanted to kiss him so bad but I couldn't and it took everything I had not to. He then leaned in again and this time I pushed him away.

"I said I can't." I said and walked away. I could hear him yelling my name but I didn't turn back. I wasn't about to get hurt and used again.

**There you go I hope you liked it! And if you didn't I am so sorry just leave me some reviews on what you would like to see and if I like your idea I will add it in and if you like the way my story is going then thank you and keep on reading! Oh and don't forget I need those reviews! Thanks again!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Here's Chapter Six!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE SUPERSTARS OR DIVAS IN THIS STORY!**

**ENJOY!**

AJ POV

After leaving Phil's locker room I went and to find Kaitlyn. When I rounded the corner I ran right into her.

"Oh my god, hey. How'd it go?" She asked.

"Well he kissed me again and but before that he yelled at me and had me pinned against the wall! He then told me to not leave and I wanted to kiss him so bad again but I knew I couldn't so I just left." I said and her jaw just dropped.

"Wow. That is just crazy. I feel like he is giving you mixed signals." She said and I nodded in agreement.

"He is and I told him that. I just can't keep on dealing with it." I said.

"Well I'm here for you don't forget that." She said and pulled me in for a hug. I don't know what I would do without her.

Lita POV

"That little bitch ruined my life." I yelled pacing around John's locker room.

"Babe just calm down." John said grabbing my waist and pulling me to his side.

"I need to ruin all of her relationships like she ruined mine. And I'm going to start with her and Kaitlyn." I said.

"Babe she didn't ruin your relationship with Phil." John said.

"I don't care he was going to break up with me anyway with him trying to get all cozy and close with him." I said. "But she will pay and I will make sure of that."

Kaitlyn POV

I was putting my stuff up in the divas locker room when I heard a knock at the door. I assumed it was AJ coming back with some horrible news. I feel so bad for her she doesn't deserve to be treated like this. But when I opened the door I was actually surprised at who it was.

"Lita." I said.

"Hey Kaitlyn!" She said all perky.

"What they hell do you want?" I asked her she pushed past me welcoming her self into my locker room.

"I have something that I have to show you." She said and got out her laptop.

"I don't think your going to be to happy with this." She said.

"What are you going to show me?" I asked her crossing my arms.

"Well your best friend and your boyfriend, Dolph." She said.

She played a security camera video and it showed Dolph and AJ standing in a elevator and walking up to his room.

"I don't think you like that." She said.

"She was probably just in there to see me." I said.

"Actually no. This is the day you had your elbow injury and stayed at home. And they looked pretty happy together too. I would be worried if I was you." She said and now I was mad. "How could AJ do this to me?" I asked my self.

"I'm asking the same thing." Lita said.

After everything me and AJ have been through she really wants to do this to me. She is going to pay.

Phil POV

I was walking to Triple H's office hoping that AJ didn't tell him what happened. When I knocked on the door he told me to take a seat.

"We want you to be in a storyline, Phil." He said.

"With who?" I asked sitting back in the chair.

"AJ we want her to come back to the divas roster and we want her to be back with you." He said.

"No." I said and stood up. "I will not have a storyline with her. Never again." I said.

"Look Phil I understand you don't like each other but this can make y'all like each other again. Just think about it." Triple H said and I walked out of his office only to run right into AJ.

"Really?" I said.

"Well sorry you just popped up out of no where." She said and tried to walk past me. But I put my arm out to stop her.

"Let me get by." She said.  
"No. Me and you have to talk." I said and took her arm and dragged her into my locker room.

"No let go of me." She said and I just pushed her in the room and shut the door behind me.

"Please just hear me out." I said and got in front of her again.

"What?" She asked.

"I don't know what's going on with me but I think I might have feelings for you AJ." I said and looked her dead in her eyes.

"No, no you don't." She said.

"What do you mean I don't?" I asked her.

"I mean all you ever do is hurt me it's not possible and I'm not going to believe it." She said and started to walk away but I did what anyone would do. I grabbed her wrist and pulled her around and gave her the most passionate kiss of all time. And to my surprise again she kissed back we made out for about 3 minutes but it seemed like 3 hours. When we finally let go she looked me in my eyes and nodded.

"I believe you." She said and I pulled her in for a hug.

I think she might just change me. And that's what I needed, change.

**Thank you! I hope you enjoyed!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's Chapter Seven!**

**I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE WWE DIVAS OR SUPERSTARS IN THIS STORY!**

**ENJOY!**

AJ POV

Me and Phil have been dating for 3 months now. And we are now in a love hate story line together. These past 3 months have been crazy. For one I'm not GM anymore, I'm Divas Champion now and Phil is WWE Champion again. We are supposed to be building a relationship on the show soon. But for right now we hate each other on the show. Right now we are in love in real life.

I was on my way to the Divas locker room when I got stopped by Stephanie.

"Hey, AJ. Can we talk?" She asked me. I was getting nervous because by the way she said it made me feel like I was going to get in trouble.

"Uh yeah." I answered and we walked to her office.

When we got to her office I sat down in the chair on the opposite side of her desk.

"Um did I do something wrong?" I asked nervously and she just laughed. "What?" I asked.

"AJ your not in trouble. We just wanted to talk to you about two new divas that are coming in today." She said. I felt so much better after hearing that.

"Oh okay." I said laughing. "What about them?" I asked.

"Well we want you to show them around and teach them some stuff even if that means putting them in the storyline with you and Phil." She said. "Don't worry their not going to be in a love storyline with him their just going to be you little assistants in y'alls story line." She added.

"Oh okay yeah that will be okay." I said. "So where are these girls?" I asked.

"They should be on their way just go ahead and go to the locker room and get ready. I will send them there when they get here." She said. I nodded and walked out.

When I got in the locker room Kaitlyn was there looking pissed off.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked her, walking over to her.

"Get away from me." She said and stood up and walked to the other side of the ring.

"Woah wait what the hell is your problem?" I asked her.

"You and your flirting with my boyfriend when I'm not around." I said.

"Wait what?" I asked standing up.

"Lita showed me the security camera footage of you walking in Dolph's hotel room when I was out for my injury." She said.

"Woah your not making any sense and since when do you listen to what Lita says?" I asked her.

"I wasn't planning on it okay? She just showed me the footage and I totally lost it." She said. Then there was a knock at the door.

"Hey AJ, their here." Stephanie said sticking her head in.

"Oh okay. Just tell them to come in." I said and she let them in and I saw this red head and this little short girl about the same height as me.

"Hi I'm Eva Marie." The red head said sticking her hand out for me to take. I took it and shook.

"And I'm JoJo." The short one said sticking out her hand. I took her hand and shook it.

"I'm leaving." Kaitlyn said.

"Woah wait." I said and walked over to her.

"Just ask Dolph about it." I said and she just walked out. I walked over and sat down and out my face in my hands.

"Are you okay?" JoJo asked.

"Uh yeah sorry guys." I said and stood up.

"Um I should show y'all around." I said and they nodded. So we walked out. "Okay so this is the trainers room. If you get injured or hurt you come here." I said.

We kept on walking and I showed them all of the places. I then saw Phil walking with his head down on the phone sitting on a crate.

"Hey Phil. You okay?" I asked walking up to him as he put his phone up.

"Uh no. My sister is in the hospital my mom said she passed out at home by herself." He said and looked down.

"Hey she's going to be okay." I said lifting his head up so he will look at me.

"I know she is I'm just mad at myself for not being there for her." He said.

"No don't be mad at yourself." I said and pulled him in for a hug.

He got up and then we let go.

"I'll see you after my match." He said and gave me a kiss on my forehead.

"Okay." And then he walked away.

"If you don't mind me asking. Is CM Punk your boyfriend?" Eva Marie asked.

"Yeah he is but his real name is Phil." I said.

"That's so cute." JoJo said.

"Thanks." I said and we just kept on walking. "So Stephanie said you were going to walk me out today for my match against Kaitlyn. So let's go get ready." I said and we walked back to the locker room.

**THE MATCH**

I walked out with Eva Marie and JoJo by my side and Kaitlyn was standing in the ring glaring at me. I slide in the ring and waited for the sound of the bell. Kaitlyn kept on glaring at me and then the bell rang. One thing I know is that you don't want to make Kaitlyn mad and then get in a match with her. So I did what any best friend should do, I held out my hand for her to shake it and she just stared at me.

"Please." I mouthed. And she nodded and shook my hand. She then came after me and clothes lined me. I went down with a huge thud and then I started to cough. She picked me up and put me on her shoulders she then dropped me down on her knee and now my ribs were hurting. She picked me up again and slung me into a turnbuckle and I hit it with my head. And then I blacked out for a second. I stood up and when I turned around holding onto my head she speared me as hard as she could and then 1 2 3. It was done. Eva Marie and JoJo slid into the ring and crawled over to me.

"AJ are you okay?" They both asked. But I couldn't really remember where I was at. Kaitlyn stood up and pushed JoJo and Eva Marie away from me. She started to pick me up but Phil came running out and stopped her.

"What the hell are you doing?" He said and knelt down next to me.

"Get out of here!" He yelled at Kaitlyn.

Kaityln POV

I walked backstage and Dolph walked up to me.

"What the hell was that out there?" He asked me.

"It was payback." I said.

"For what? What did she ever do to you?" He asked me again.

"Well maybe it's you and her walking into your hotel room together." I said and crossed my arms.

"That was not what you think." He said touching my hip trying to pull me near him but I pushed him away.

"No. I don't want to hear whatever excuse you have about this. We're done Dolph." I said tearing up. I tried to walk away but he grabbed my arm.

"Please don't do this. You don't know what happened in the hotel room." He said and looked me dead in the eyes.

"I don't care." I said and jerked away. I looked at him one last time and then walked away.

**Sorry it's been so long. I'll try not to do it again. Thanks for all the good reviews and keep them coming. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Here's Chapter Eight!**

**Enjoy!**

AJ POV

"So what was that all about AJ? I mean did you and Dolph do anything. Because I couldn't imagine her not listening to you or him." Phil said yelling at me. We were having an argument because he thinks that now me and Dolph did something. This is all just getting out of hand.

"No me and him didn't do anything. I was in his room because he wanted to show me what he got Kaitlyn for his birthday. And I fell asleep on his couch and he slept on the bed. I left in the morning and left him a note about the gift. That's all that happened, please don't be mad at me." I said walking up to him in our hotel room.

"I'm not." He said pulling me in for a hug. "But you should try and tell her that." He said.

"How am I going to do that? I mean she won't even let me talk to her." I said.

"You're just going to have to try." He said. "Do you want me to go with you?" He asked me.

"No because if I do get a chance to talk to her I want to do it by myself." I said. "Thank you though." I said and pecked his lips.

"Okay, if you need me I'll be there, okay?" He said looking me in the eye.

"Yeah. I know you will." I said and then went and took a shower.

_RAW THE NEXT WEEK!_

I walked into the divas locker room and I found Natayla and Layla talking and when they saw me come in they stopped talking.

"What was that all about?" I asked them putting my stuff down.

"What was what all about?" Layla asked.

"Y'all talking and then when I come in y'all stop." I said now standing in front of them with my arms crossed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." Natayla said and turned her attention to her phone.

"I do." Layla said. "We were talking about you. The fact that you betrayed your best friend." Layla said standing up and getting in my face.

"She did everything for you. And you sleep with her boyfriend." She said.

"I didn't sleep with him. I didn't even kiss him or even get close to it. He wanted to know what I thought of his birthday gift that he gave her. I went in his hotel room and told him what I thought about it and then I accidently fell asleep on his couch because I was up all night the night before planning her birthday party and he slept on his bed. I woke up the next morning and wrote him a note telling him what I thought about the gift. And that is all that happened." I said and I walked out of the room.

"She's probably lying." Layla said.

"I don't think so she isn't a good liar." Natayla said.

"Should we tell Kaitlyn?" Layla turned and asked Natayla.

"Let's just see what happens tonight first." She said.

I ran to Phil's locker room crying my eyes out.

"Hey hey what happened?" He asked answering the door.

"They were talking about me." I said.

"Who?" He said.

"Layla and Natayla. I have to talk to her before this gets even more out of hands." I said.

"I'm going with you." Phil said.

"No."

"Yes I am."

"No, okay I want to do this by myself." I said.

"I don't trust what she'll do to you especially after what she did to you last week." He said.

"I know but I can take care of myself." I said.

"I know you can." He said. "Just promise me you'll be careful." He said.

"I promise." I said and pecked his lips. I ran my fingers through his hair and then left.

I walked around everywhere until I could find Kaitlyn and then I saw her at a vending machine and I stopped her before she could walk away.

"Hey Kait, wait." I said.

"Get out of my way." She said.

"No! I have to explain what actually happened." I said.

"Fine but I'm only going to give you 2 minutes and if you can't explain that in that amount I'm leaving." She said and leaned up against the table behind her.

I explained everything I could and she looked down at her feet.

"So basically Lita made me believe something that wasn't true?" She asked me.

"Yes. I would never do something like that to you and you should know that." I said.

"I'm so sorry for last week AJ." She said and I pulled her in for a hug.

"It's okay you were pissed off." I said.

"Are we still best friends?" She asked me. And I couldn't help but smile.

"Of course. Chick Busters for life." I said holding out my fist.

"Chick Busters for life." She said and we connected our fists and then blew it up. We laughed and then hugged again.

"Oh my gosh." She said and pulled away from the hug.

"What?" I asked her.

"I have to go talk to Dolph." She said. "Do you know where he's at?" She asked me.

"I think I saw him in the cafeteria." I said.

"Thanks girl." She said and gave me another hug and left.

"Anytime." I yelled after her.

Kaitlyn POV

I walked into the cafeteria in search for the man that I have always loved. I found him sitting next to Kofi, Miz, Rey, and Sheamus. The food cafeteria was filled with WWE Divas and Superstars. And all of them knew what was going on with Dolph, AJ, and me. I didn't want to do this here but I had to this was the only chance that I would have.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" I asked Dolph walking up to him.

"Uh yeah." He said looking up at me.

"Alone." I said looking at the rest of the people sitting around him and everyone turned their attention to us.

"Yeah." He said getting up. I took his hand and walked him out to the hallway.

"What's up?" He asked me leaning up against the wall.

"Look AJ told me everything and I'm so sorry about breaking up with you and hurting you." I said.

"Your sorry?" He asked me.

"Yes. I love you." I said.

"I know you do." He said turning his head.

"Are you still mad at me?" I asked him.

"Kind of." He said.

"Why?" I asked him and he turning his attention back to me.

"Because you wouldn't give me and AJ a chance to explain and I thought our relationship was supposed to be based off of honesty and trust and respect and you broke all of those. You didn't think I was being honest with you. You didn't trust me. And you couldn't respect the fact that I was telling the truth." He said. "I just I don't know if I can take you back." He said.

"I'm sorry baby. Look you have to believe me." I said.

"Oh so I have to believe you but you couldn't believe me. That's not going to happen." He said and walked back in the cafeteria. I walked away crying my eyes out. I just ruined the best relationship that I have ever had.

**I hope you liked it! REVIEWS!**


End file.
